Kissmark? (sequel Pregnant? Oh No!)
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Ada kissmark di tubuh Ryeowook? siapa yang membuatnya? Hal itu membuat Yesung panik dan mencari pelaku pembuat Kissmark di tubuh sang kekasih yang tengah hamil.


**Kissmark? **© Fujihara Chitose

Sequel **PREGNANT? Oh No!**

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon and Kim Ryeowook**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, romance gagal, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Please do not copy this story and don't be silent readers!**

.

- en**JOY– **

**.**

Yesung membuka matanya dengan berat. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan perutnya luar biasa mual. Yesung memijit pelipisnya. Semalam memberdeul Super Junior dan EXO merayakan pesta kecil – kecilan atas kehamilan Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum, setelah menghajar Ryeowook selama 2 minggu penuh akhirnya Ryeowook hamil dan kini usia kandungannya sudah menginjak 3 bulan. Perjuangannya tidak sia – sia! Semuanya juga berkat doa memberdeul yang sangat ingin punya keponakan yang akan meramaikan dorm.

Tadi malam, saat Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Leeteuk pulang dari supermarket setelah membeli soju dan beberapa cemilan lainnya untuk pesta kecil – kecilan di dorm mereka berpapasan dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berjalan – jalan.

Sebagai sunbae yang baik, akhirnya Leeteuk mengundang Sehun dan Luhan untuk hadir di pesta perayaan kehamilan Ryeowook. Sehun dan Luhan langsung menyetujuinya dan menghubungi member EXO yang lain. Merasa makanan dan soju yang mereka beli tidak akan cukup, sebagai sunbae yang baik (lagi) Leeteuk meminta mereka membeli soju dan cemilan untuk mereka sendiri. Ckckck… Angel Without Wings kita memang licik.

Akhirnya pesta kecil – kecilan yang berubah jadi pesta super padat karena kehadiran 12 member EXO di dorm Super Junior yang berkapasitas 13 orang ditambah 2 member Super Junior M Henry dan Zhoumi. Semuanya turut bahagia dengan kehamilan Ryeowook. Satu per satu dari mereka memberikan doa untuk calon aegya yang ada di dalam perut Ryeowook yang sudah mulai berisi.

Pesta yang tadinya berjalan aman serta tentram (?) berubah menjadi heboh saat Kyuhyun menantang Kris dan D.O bertanding minum soju. Semuanya berseru riuh sesekali terdengar dentingan gelas dan gelak tawa. Hanya Yesung, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang tidak ikut – ikutan meminum soju.

Ryeowook tidak minum soju karena Yesung melarangnya dengan keras sebab saat ini Ryeowook tengah mengandung, Yesung tidak minum soju karena memang ia tidak bisa minum minuman keras jadi Yesung hanya meminum coca-cola zero, sedangkan Eunhyuk sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan meminum minuman memabukkan dan hanya meminum susu strawberry-nya di sudut ruangan.

"Yak! Yesung-ah, kemarilah!" panggil Heechul saat melihat Yesung hanya duduk di sofa sambil mengelus perut Ryeowook. Yesung melirik Ryeowook. "Pergilah, Hyung. Aku tidak mau Heechul Hyung nanti mengamuk," bisik Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum. Setelah mengecup bibir mungil Ryeowook, Yesung berjalan menghampiri Heechul.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanyanya ketika sudah berada di antara Heechul, Hankyung, Kangin, Kyuhyun, Luhan, Kai dan Baekhyun. Heechul memberikan segelas soju pada Yesung. "A… Hyung aku tidak mau minum," tolak Yesung dengan gugup.

"Minumlah, Yesungie~ ini sangat enak," paksa Heechul sambil meminumkn soju pada Yesung. Yesung langsung merasa kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya sempoyongan. Melihat keadaan Yesung yang seperti itu, Heechul dan yang lainnya tertawa. "Payah sekali calon Appa yang satu ini," ejek Kangin.

"Ayo minum lagi, Hyung," Kris memberikan segelas soju lagi pada Yesung. Yesung hanya bisa meneguknya saat Kyuhyun memaksanya meminum soju. "Telan Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun sambil tertawa evil. Dia sudah menghabiskan 4 botol soju namun kesadarannya masih penuh. Benar – benar peminum yang kuat.

Setelah itu, Yesung benar – benar mabuk dan tak ingat apa – apa lagi. Yesung menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin dan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Semenjak Ryeowook dinyatakan hamil, Yesung kembali tinggal di dorm. Itupun harus sembunyi – sembunyi dari netizen.

.

Yesung menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung SM. Setelah menyelesaikan jadwalnya hari ini, Yesung berniat menjemput Ryeowook yang tengah latihan vokal bersama Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sekalian membawakan susu untuk Ryeowook.

"Annyeong, Yesung Oppa," sapa Luna dan Victoria saat berpapasan dengannya. "Oh, Annyeong," balas Yesung ramah. "Oh, iya kami turut bahagia dengan kehamilan Ryeowook Eomma. Semoga baby kalian tumbuh dengan sehat, ne?" ucap Victoria tulus. Yesung tersenyum. "Gomawo, Victoria-ah."

"Sampaikan salam kami pada Ryeowook Eomma, ne?" kali ini Luna yang berbicara. Yesung tertawa ringan. Entah mengapa akhir – akhir ini jarang sekali ada yang memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan Hyung atau Oppa. Berita kehamilan Ryeowook yang memang sudah tersebar di SM, mengundang semuanya untuk mendoakan calon aegya mereka. Bahkan sang Pimpinan SM pun turut berbahagia dan mengurangi jadwal Ryeowook.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Victoria serta Luna, Yesung segera bergegas menuju ruang latihan. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memarahi Eunhyuk karena namja itu tidak pernah bisa latihan dengan serius serta Sungmin yang sedang mengipasi tubuh Ryeowook. Ryeowook merasa sangat panas sehingga ia menanggalkan jaketnya dan hanya mengenakan kaus v-neck yang mengekspose leher jenjangnya.

"Biar aku saja, Min. Sebaiknya sekarang kau tenangkan evil-mu dulu. Aku kasihan pada Hyukjae," ujar Yesung sambil mengambil kipas tangan dari tangan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau keringetan begini, chagiya?" tanya Yesung heran. Jemari mungilnya mengelap tetesan keringat yang menetes dari pelipis Ryeowook. Matanya yang tajam tiba – tiba melihat sesuatu yang terukir jelas di ceruk leher Ryeowook. Sebuah tanda keunguan yang sudah lama sekali tidak tercetak di tubuh namja-nya karena Leeteuk melarang Yesung menyentuh Ryeowook sampai namja itu melahirkan.

Yesung tidak ingat membuat tanda ini di tubuh Ryeowook. Siapa yang sudah membuat tanda ini di tubuh namja kesayangannya? Tanda ini masih begitu jelas, kemungkinan besar tanda ini dibuat semalam. Tapi oleh siapa? Semalam di dorm mereka ada 24 namja yang berada di bawah pengaruh soju. Bisa saja kan salah satu diantara mereka yang membuatnya.

Yesung menggeram marah, namun masih sanggup ditahannya. Yesung tidak mau membuat Ryeowook merasa bersalah padanya. "Hyung…," Ryeowook menyentuh pipi Yesung saat tatapan mata Yesung hanya mengarah pada ceruk lehernya. Yesung terkejut. "Ah, gwaencanha chagiya."

.

Setelah memastikan Ryeowook sudah tertidur, Yesung beranjak dari sisi namja mungilnya. Yesung melepaskan tangan Ryeowook yang memeluk pinggangnya posesive dengan perlahan. Sebelum benar – benar beranjak dari tempat tidur, Yesung mengecup bibir mungil Ryeowook dan keningnya.

Yesung bertekad akan menemukan pelaku pembuatan Kissmark di leher Ryeowook. Pertama yang ia datangi adalah kamar Leeteuk dan Kangin. Yesung melihat Leeteuk yang sudah tertidur sementara Kangin baru saja selesai mandi.

"Wae, Hyung? Kau ada perlu dengan Teuki Hyung?" tanya Kangin bingung saat Yesung tiba – tiba saja membuka pintu kamar mereka. "Aku ada perlu dengan kalian. Kajja bangunkan Leeteuk Hyung!" Yesung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap tajam Yesung.

Kangin yang merasa keheranan dengan sikap aneh Yesung segera membangunkan Leeteuk. Agak susah memang membangunkan sang Angel dari tidur lelapnya, karena jadwalnya hari ini sangat padat.

"Wae, Yesungie? Ada masalah apa?" tanyanya dengan suara berat. Tangan kirinya mengusap matanya yang masih tertutup sempurna. Yesung menyuruh Kangin duduk di samping Leeteuk sedangkan dirinya berdiri di hadapan mereka. Yesung siap menyidang mereka berdua.

"Katakan padaku, semalam kalian berbuat apa?" tanya Yesung memulai penyelidikannya. Kangin menautkan kedua alisnya sedangkan Leeteuk menguap. "Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Leeteuk yang sedang tidak fokus.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang membuat kissmark di leher Ryeowook?" Yesung langsung to-the-point karena sepertinya Leeteuk dan Kangin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia bicarakan.

"MWO?" seru Kangin dan Leeteuk bersamaan. "Apa yang kau katakan, Yesungie? Ada apa di tubuh dongsaeng-ku?" Leeteuk yang mendengar ucapan Yesung barusan langsung kehilangan rasa kantuknya. Kini Leader Super Junior itu mencengkram bahu Yesung.

"Tadi siang aku melihat ada kissmark di tubuh Ryeowook, Hyung. Katakan padaku siapa pelakunya?" kata Yesung frustasi. "Astaga! Kami tidak tahu. Setelah pesta semalam aku langsung tertidur," ujar Kangin. Yesung menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku bersumpah akan membuat si pelaku menderita seumur hidupnya!" geram Yesung.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita tanyakan member yang lain," kata Leeteuk bijak. Dengan segera Leeteuk, Kangin beserta Yesung keluar dari kamar KangTeuk dan menuju kamar HanChul.

Leeteuk mengetuk pintu kamar dongsaeng-nya. "Heechul-ah, Hankyung-ah! Cepat bukakan pintunya!" seru Leeteuk tak sabaran. Terdengar suara langkah terseret dari dalam dan detik berikutnya menyembullah wajah Hankyung.

"Wae, Hyung?" tanyanya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan pada kalian," jawab Leeteuk sambil memasang wajah dingin. Hankyung mengangguk dan membuka pintu kamarnya lebar – lebar. Leeteuk, Kangin dan Yesung segera masuk ke kamar HanChul.

"Loh, ada apa ini?" tanya Heechul bingung karena kehadiran 3 member di dalam kamarnya. Heechul yang baru saja selesai memasang masker di wajahnya menatap heran pada 3 namja tampan di hadapannya. Hankyung mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Heechul.

"Katakan padaku, siapa diantara kalian yang membuat kissmark di tubuh Ryeowook?" tanya Leeteuk marah. Kedua tangannya diletakkannya di pinggang rampingnya. Heechul dan Hankyung saling bertatapan. "Kami tidak tahu, Hyung. Lagipula semalam kami sama sekali tidak mendekati Ryeowook karena takut membuatnya tergoda dengan aroma soju," jawab Hankyung.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. "Lalu siapa yang membuatnya?" seru Yesung frustasi. "Baiklah kajja kita tanya member yang lain," ajak Kangin. "Aku ikut," Heechul segera mengikuti Kangin yang sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya sedangkan Hankyung kembali tertidur.

"T-tunggu!" cegah Yesung saat 2 Hyung dan1 Dongsaengnya melangkahkan kakinya. Ketiganya langsung berbalik dan menatap bingung dengan perkataan Yesung. "Wae, Yesung-ah?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Menurut kalian siapakah diantara member Super Junior yang tega membuat kissmark di tubuh Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Heumm… kalau menurutku Kyuhyun, soalnya magnae setan itu selalu membuat tubuh putih mulus Sungmin menjadi bermotif polkadot merah keunguan," Kangin menerka.

"Menurutku juga begitu, magnae kita itu kan pervert-nya udah tingkat akut!" Heechul membenarkan.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau menerka – nerka. Sebaiknya kita ke kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin," ujar Leeteuk dan segera beranjak menuju kamar KyuMin diikuti Yesung, Heechul dan Kangin.

Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar KyuMin tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dulu. Terlihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih terjaga. Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan dunia game-nya sedangkan Sungmin dengan gitarnya.

"Loh, ada apa Hyung kesini ramai – ramai?" tanya Sungmin keheranan sambil meletakkan gitarnya disisinya. "Suruh si magnae berhenti memainkan game-nya!" perintah Leeteuk dan langsung di laksanakan oleh Sungmin.

"Aish, Hyung ini menggangguku saja!" decak sang magnae kesal. Terlihat Leeteuk memberikan deathglare-nya kepada sang magnae. "Katakan padaku, siapa yang berani – beraninya membuat kissmark di tubuh Ryeowook?" tanya Heechul dengan wajah galak.

"Kissmark?" tanya balik Sungmin. "Aku tidak tahu! Semalam aku kan langsung tidur begitu pesta selesai. Coba kalian tanyakan pada Jo Myuk saja," ujar Kyuhyun. "Wah iya, wajah si tiang listrik itu kan sangat mesum," Kangin berkata penuh keyakinan.

"Ayo kita ke kamar Zhou Mi dan Henry!" seru Yesung. "Aku ikuuut!" seru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan. "Kapan lagi nih ngeliat si Jo Myuk dikeroyok. Kkkkk~" batin Kyuhyun. Dua tanduknya muncul *ups*

"Zhou-mi! Henry!" Leeteuk menggedor – gedor pintu kamar mereka karena kamar mereka terkunci. "Ne, Hyung," terdengar suara Henry menyahuti seruan Leeteuk.

Pintu kamar terbuka. "Dimana Jo Myuk?" tanya Heechul emosi. Henry menatap para Hyung-nya dengan tatapan bingung. "Henry-ah, sebaiknya kita tunggu di luar saja, ne?" bujuk Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Henry. Sungmin tidak mau Henry sampai menangis kalau melihat Zhoumi-nya dikeroyok.

"JO MYUK!" teriak Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Zhoumi. "YAK! Apa – apaan sih kau ini, Kyu? Aish megagetkan aku saja," Zhoumi mengusap telinganya yang baru saja menjadi korban suara 'merdu' Kyuhyun. Zhoumi mendudukkan tubuh super tingginya di kasurnya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan pada Ryeowook semalam?" Yesung mencengkram bahu Zhoumi. "M-maksud Hyung apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Jangan berpura – pura Jo Myuk! Katakan pada kami yang sebenarnya," Kangin ikut – ikutan mengguncang tubuh Zhoumi. "Yak! Jangan panggil aku Jo Myuk. Namaku Zhoumi!" protes Zhoumi. "TERSERAH KITA DONG!" seru Kyuhyun, Heechul, Kangin dan Yesung bersamaan.

Leeteuk menghela nafas dan menarik kaus Kangin dan Yesung. "Bisakah kita bicarakan baik – baik?" kata Leeteuk bijak. Kangin dan Yesung menurut.

"Begini Zhoumi, kami ingin bertanya padamu tentang…" ucapan Leeteuk dipotong oleh Heechul. "Katakan padaku, siapa yang membuat Kissmark di tubuh Ryeowook?"

Zhoumi membulatkan matanya. "K-kissmark?"

"Ne, Kissmark Zhoumi. Katakan padaku apa kau yang membuatnya?"

Zhoumi menggeleng. "Ani, Leeteuk Hyung. Semalam aku mabuk dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesta sebelum pesta selesai," jawab Zhoumi.

Yesung mendesah. "Lalu siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Sebaiknya kita tanya Siwon dan Kibum," Heechul menyarankan. "Ayo kita ke kamar mereka," ajak Leeteuk. "Aku ikut!" Zhoumi melangkahkan kakinya bersama Heechul, Yesung, Kangin dan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana, Hyung? Sudah ketemu pelakunya?" tanya Sungmin ketika melihat Hyung dan Dongsaeng-nya keluar dari kamar Zhoumi. "Kita belum menemukan pelakunya, Sungmin-ah."

"Pelaku apa sih?" tanya Henry polos.

"Pelaku pembuatan Kissmark," jawab Heechul.

"Kissmark?" Henry memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yak! Jangan kotori telinga Henry, Hyung!" seru Zhoumi.

"Kissmark itu tanda cinta yang diberikan pasangan kepada kita, Henry," Kyuhyun memberikan penjelasan. "KYUHYUN!" teriak Zhoumi panik. Henry menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka piyamanya.

"Maksudnya yang seperti ini ya, Hyung?" Henry menunjukkan tanda merah keunguan yang tercetak jelas di kulit putihnya. "Astaga! Henry-ah!" jerit Sungmin dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

Henry tersenyum. "Kata Zhoumi gege, ini tanda cintanya padaku," kata Henry polos. Zhoumi langsung memakaikan piyama yang dilepaskan Hnery. "ZHOUMI! HABIS INI AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" ancam Leeteuk yang langsung membuat Zhoumi mati kutu.

Setelah kejadian mencengangkan itu, mereka semua berjalan menuju kamar Siwon. Kebetulan Siwon dan Kibum sedang menginap di dorm. "Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Siwon saat melihat beberapa member yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, siapa yang membuat kissmark di tubuh Ryeowook?" tanya Leeteuk langsung pada intinya. Siwon membelalakkan matanya. "K-kissmark?" tanyanya gugup. Yesung memicingkan matanya. "Kau tahu siapa pelakunya, Wonnie-ah?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Bummie, apa kau tahu?" Siwon bertanya pada Kibum yang sedang tenggelam dalam novelnya. Kibum menggeleng. "Coba kalian tanya pada Donghae Hyung," saran Kibum.

"Ayo ke kamar Donghae!" seru Heechul. "Tunggu, aku ikut!" seru Siwon. "Kau tidak ikut, Bummie-ah?" tanya Sungmin. Kibum menggeleng. "Aku sedang sibuk membaca Hyung," jawab Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada novel tebal di tangannya.

"Tunggu! Donghae dan Eunhyuk kan sedang berada di Mokpo," seru Yesung tiba – tiba dan menghentikan gerakan kaki semuanya. "Oh, iya ya. Lalu siapa yang membuat kissmark ditubuh Ryeowook?" Leeteuk menggaruk kepalanya.

"Mungkin anak – anak EXO tahu," ujar Kangin.

"Baiklah kita ke dorm EXO!" Heechul memberi komando. Akhirnya ke-9 namja itu beranjak menuju ke dorm EXO. Namun ketika Leeteuk hendak memutar kenop pintu dorm, Ryeowook memanggilnya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya bingung.

Semuanya menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook berdiri di belakang mereka. "Chagiya, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yesung sambil menghampiri Ryeowook. "Aku terbangun karena kalian berisik!" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Semuanya menghampiri Ryeowook dan berebutan melirik kissmark yang berbekas jelas di ceruk leher Ryeowook.

"Gege ngeliatin apa sih?" bisik Henry saat dilihatnya Zhoumi ikut – ikutan melirik kissmark di bagian tubuh Ryeowook. "A-ani," jawab Zhoumi gelagapan. Henry mempoutkan bibirnya dan berbisik pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kalian sedang melihat apa sih?"

"Kissmark-nya Ryeowook," bisik Kyuhyun. Henry akhirnya juga ikut – ikutan melirik dan berseru heboh. "Wah, Wookie hyung kita sama!" Henry menarik jemari Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kita sama – sama punya tanda cinta di tubuh kita."

Sontak saja wajah Ryeowook memerah dan semuanya mendelik kaget pada seruan si Mochi. "Hyung, kenapa muka Hyung merah begitu?" tanyanya polos. "A-ani.." jawab Ryeowook gugup.

"Oh, iya Wookie. Kalau aku boleh tahu siapa yang sudah membuat 'itu' di sana?" Leeteuk memberanikan diri bertanya pada Ryeowook. Wajah Ryeowook makin memerah dan melirik Yesung sekilas. Bisa dilihat wajah Yesung cemas dan menatapnya tajam.

"Y-Yak! Kenapa Hyung nanyanya aneh – aneh sih?" seru Ryeowook sambil menunduk.

Yesung mencengkram bahu Ryeowook. "Katakan padaku, Wookie. Siapa yang telah membuat tanda itu padamu?" suara Yesung mulai bergetar. "I-itu…"

Yesung menahan nafasnya, begitu juga memberdeul. "T-tentu saja kau, Hyung!" jawaban Ryeowook sontak membuat Yesung menganga dan memberdeul geram.

"MWO? AKU?"

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya dan mulai bercerita.

**Flashback ON**

**Dengan susah payah Ryeowook menyeret tubuh Yesung yang sudah mabuk berat dibantu Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Memberdeul Super Junior yang lain sudah terlelap dan Memberdeul EXO sudah pulang ke dorm-nya masing – masing.**

"**Gomawo, Hyung," kata Ryeowook setelah Eunhyuk dan Donghae membaringkan tubuh Yesung di tempat tidur miliknya. "Ne, cheonmane Wookie. Kami tidur dulu, ne?" pamit Eunhyuk.**

"**Aish, kepalaku jadi terasa pusing," keluh Donghae. "Istirahatlah, Hyung," ujar Ryeowook. Setelah kepergian Eunhyuk dan Donghae, Ryeowook menutup pintu kamarnya.**

**GREB**

**Yesung memeluknya dari belakang dan menciumi lehernya. "Hyung, lepaskan! Ingat perkataan Leeteuk Hyung," ujar Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yesung.**

**Yesung tak peduli dan terus mengecupi leher Ryeowook. Dengan sekali hentak, Yesung membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook dan mencium bibirnya. "Saranghae," desahnya di sela lumatannya.**

"**Eunnghh… Hyung..," Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan lumatan Yesung. Ia takut Yesung semakin terbawa ke dalam nafsunya. Ryeowook aegya mereka terluka karena mereka melakukan 'itu'. **

**Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih pada leher Ryeowook. "Arrrgghhh," jerit Ryeowook saat Yesung menggigit dan menghisap lehernya. Setelah melakukan hal itu tubuh Yesung ambruk dan tertidur di lantai. Ryeowook menghela nafas lega. **

**Dengan sisa – sisa tenaganya, Ryeowook menyeret tubuh Yesung ke atas tempat tidur mereka dan membaringkannya di sana. Setelah menyelimuti tubuh Yesung, Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Ryeowook dan memeluknya erat.**

**Flashback Off**

"KIM JONGWOOON!" jerit Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Zhoumi bersamaan. "Aku akan membunuhmu, Yesung!" seru Leeteuk.

"Kau membuat kami susah tau!" kali ini terdengar suara Heechul.

"OOW… Sebaiknya kita segera pergi chagiya," Yesung menarik lengan Ryeowook dan segera mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

"Yesung-ah! Buka pintunya!" jerit Leeteuk.

"Lihat saja, besok kau akan kujadikan sarapan Heebum, Yesung-ah!" teriak Heechul.

Yesung tertawa dan langsung memeluk Ryeowook. Perasaannya sudah lega sekarang. Pokoknya, Yesung tidak akan membiarkan Ryeowook disentuh orang lain selain dirinya. "Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook!"

**FIN**

Hai… Hai… Fujihara Chitose datang dengan FF baru lagi… Hehehe. Adakah yang rindu pada FF-ku? *readers : kagak!* *author gantung diri di pohon toge*

Gimana, FF author udah lebih bagus kan? Atau malah tambah jelek ya? Aaaah, Mianhae :( author sudah berusaha sedemikan keras agar menghasilkan FF yang gak ngebosenin… Walaupun sebagian besar FF author memakai pairing Yewook, tapi author sudah berusaha membawakan cerita yang berbeda di setiap FF nya.. Kalau belum bisa seperti itu, author minta maaf ne *bow*

Ahhh, jebal~ author rindu banget sama Yesung Oppa huhuhu…. *author dilemparin sendal* hehehe… FF ini kupersembahkan untuk readers setiaku yang paling kusayangi… Hehehe… So, jangan jadi silent readers ne? Rasanya menyakitkan kalau ada yang gak ninggalin jejak setelah membaca FF author *nangis di pelukan Kyuhyun Oppa* *dihajar Sungmin Oppa* hehe…

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE :D**

*bow*


End file.
